1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor modules, electronic devices and electronic equipment, and methods for manufacturing semiconductor modules, and in particular, is preferably applied when radially extending lead electrodes are used.
2. Conventional Technology
Concerning conventional semiconductor modules, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 7-335692 describes a method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a film substrate by bonding protruded electrodes onto lead electrodes formed on the film substrate.
However, with the conventional semiconductor module, when the protruded electrodes are connected to the lead electrodes that radially extend, alignment marks provided at the same positions on the semiconductor chip and on the film substrate are referenced to one another to thereby align the position of the semiconductor chip with respect to the film substrate. For this reason, in conventional semiconductor devices, there is a problem in that placement positions of the alignment marks are restricted, and the alignment marks become hidden from sight and cannot be viewed when the semiconductor chip is mounted on the film substrate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide semiconductor modules, electronic devices and electronic equipment, and a method for manufacturing semiconductor modules, in which protruded electrodes can be connected to radially extending lead electrodes without being limited by the disposed positions of alignment marks.